The Star of my eyes, the Fire of my heart
by Spidersense
Summary: Sequel to Beast Boy Leavin' Starfire ignites something in Robin that he has never felt before and he becomes lost in a world of confusion and emotions.
1. Default Chapter

The Star in my eyes, and the Fire of my heart  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Disclaimer: Thank you all for reading Beast boy leavin'! (Especially those who reviewed!) Here's the exact scene that we left off. This fic is about a different couple. Guess who..Yeah! It's about Jinx and Cyborg. J\k. Okay now. Here we go!  
  
Starfire sat down next to a blushing Raven and Beast Boy. They really liked what she was singing. She was the best singer in the group. She even comes up with her own songs sometimes. "Hello you two! Did you enjoy my singing?" she asked. "Yes. Your singing always impresses me." said Raven. Beast Boy nodded. Starfire looked down "I'm glad it impresses you.." She said in a sad tone. 'I wish it impressed Robin.' she thought.  
  
Speaking of whom, Robin came in. He was bickering with Cyborg who followed. "We need to get some new games!!!" said Robin. "Alright, fine. Let's go to the mall tomorrow. I heard they had Soul Saber II, featuring Lan form the Legend of Hilda!" said Cyborg. Beast Boy quickly got up and said, "Yeah! They also have Beat & Bash Bros.: Brawl! Lan is in that game, too!"  
  
"Oooohh!!! Raven and I can go shopping for new clothes!" said Starfire, all giddy. "I'm not shopping with you. Remember the last time you gave me a make over?!" asked Raven.  
  
* Flashback * Raven stands in the fitting room with a disgusted look at the mirror. (Brace yourselves) She was wearing light blue boots, yellow embroidered capris, a pink and yellow tank top, and her hair had white highlights and was wrapped into a bun. * End *  
  
Raven shudders at the thought. "Oh, don't worry! I'm not giving you a make over this time!" said Starfire. She walks into her room saying "Dress has always been my strongest suit!"  
  
Disclaimer-The next chapter should be a bit more musical. (Those who have seen the play AIDA know what I was hinting) 


	2. Her Strongest suit

Chapter 2 -Her strongest suit  
  
Disclaimer: Sorry to those who haven't seen AIDA and don't know this song!!!  
  
Starfire was leading the gang to the fashion store the next day. She went up to the clothes and hugged them. "Ooohh!!! They're all so good!" she exclaimed. "I feel a song coming on. I'm out." said Raven, walking away. She was right, though.  
  
Unseen piano, harp and drum start playing the AIDA song, 'My strongest suit'. Starfire starts singing.  
  
"Oooohhh, now I believe in being seen, As though I am a fashion queen, As if I'm the only one in the room. I like Hilfiger, and polo, Wearing Gucci, I am solo, And I even like to wear Fruit of the Loom. But no matter where I'm going, It's my fashion that I'm showing, And that dress has always been my strongest suit."  
  
The boys are watching and trying to find out where the music is coming from. The clerks become backup singers and start singing, "Underwear, on her hair, Doesn't matter, anywhere." and they keep singing while Star sings.  
  
"From the top and work it downward, Shouldn't wear it inside-outward, I like polka-dotted, striped, or even checked. And my green eyes match my green top, Works it best with a red back-drop, When I leave the mall there are no fashions left. And I'd rather wear a trashcan, Than the styles that only Raven can, 'Cause dress has always been my STROOOOONGEST SUIT!"  
  
The music keeps playing as she walks down the main hall of the store sporting different fashions. When she finally buys one, the music stops and they leave. While watching her perform, Robin feels something surface from the back of his heart.  
  
Disclaimer: I hope you liked the song! Review! 


	3. What is happening

Chapter2 - What is happening.?  
  
Disclaimer: I hope you liked that little sequence! Here's the next chapter!  
  
Robin lie awake at night in bed. All he could think about was.many things. He thought about love.fires.the heart.and Starfire. His eyes broke open realizing this. He.. he knew Starfire was his friend.but he just didn't know things anymore. He got up and put on a robe and went outside. He saw the stars. They were beautiful. They all seemed to come together to form Starfire in Robin's eyes. This made his eyes turn red. 'Why do I keep thinking about her?!' he thought. He moaned.  
  
He went inside to the Titan Tower's fireplace. He saw the fire. It looked and felt so warm. He wanted to feel warm. But the warmth was already inside him. He actually looked for it. He felt the warmth in his.his heart.  
  
"Hi!" said Starfire aloud. "GAAAAHHHH!! Starfire?! What-are-youdoing- here?!" asked Robin in shock. "I'm not tired! Are you alright?" she asked. "Hunh? Oh, I was just thinking about you." He said. "Me?" she asked. "WHAT?! NO! I SAID 'U' as in, 'U-N-D-E-R-W-E-A-R' !" he said frantically. "Doesn't that spell underwear?" she asked. 'Whew! That was close!' he thought. "Forget it. I'm just glad I have company." he said sitting next to her on the couch. "You should really put your mask on!" she said, giving him one. "Where did you get this?" asked Robin. "Ummm, no where! Just on the floor outside your room!" she said, with red cheeks. 'Whew! That was close." She thought.  
  
Time passed as they silently watched the fire. Soon enough, Robin felt Starfire fall on his shoulder. She was asleep. Robin was tired, too, so he put his head on hers and he went to sleep. When he was asleep, he thought about how whenever Starfire was around, everything was perfect; He had no troubles, just this beautiful person with him, and that he could stay with her forever.  
  
The next morning, Robin awoke early to see Starfire on his shoulder. Instead he saw Raven there. She looked up and said, "Hello, lover." "RAVEN?!" he said, throwing her off him. He saw, across the couch, Beast Boy sleeping with Starfire on his shoulder. "WHAT?!" he exclaimed, seeing this. Beast Boy looked up and said, "Gotcha!" Raven got up and said, "We saw you two this morning and not even I could resist this joke." She said, with that evil smile. "Hey! That's not funny! She was-hey! What were you two doing up so early together?!" he said pointing at them. Beast Boy and Raven blushed and looked down. Beast Boy put down Starfire and stood next to Raven. "Alright you two. I'm not blind. I've seen those lovey-dovey glances! You two are in love and I'm not going to say anything if you didn't see anything about me and Star this morning. GOT IT?!" he asked. They nodded.  
  
Robin walked back to his room and changed. "Love.." he said out loud. He thought, 'What is happening.to me?' 


	4. I need your advice

Chapter4 -I need your advice..  
  
Disclaimer: Thanks for the reviews! No, it's not going to be a musical. I'm also glad you think it's funny!  
  
Robin was eating a sandwich for lunch, while Cyborg was playing Beat & Bash Bros. Raven and Beast Boy oddly had a sudden stomach ache and they both went to there rooms at the same time, or so they say. Starfire sat down next to Robin. "Hi!" she said. Robin ignored her. "Are you alright?" she asked, putting her hand on his shoulder. Robin immediately blushed. "I...I'm fine..." he said. He had wrote down ways to deal with...whatever he was going through. One way was to ignore her thoroughly. 'This is the stupidest idea on the list.' he thought. But he was wrong, because his really stupid ideas written down included: Try to like someone else, Become gay, hurt the one you like, suicide.  
  
"Robin, I'm worried about you," said Starfire, "I care about you." This made both of them blush. Robin turned around. He was red as a plum. 'I.. can't believe she.cares' he thought. He ran out of the room quickly. He went into his room and fell to the ground. He was crying. 'I'm...so..stupid....I ran out of the room so fast.' He thought, still crying. He picked up the list of stupid ideas and ripped it up. There was one idea still intact. That was idea #1: Confess you feelings.  
  
'But how?' he thought. He knew someone who had already found out how. He went into Beast Boy's room. He was lying on the bed. "You must really have a bad stomach ache!" said Robin. "Wha? Ohhhh, that. Well, I'm really tired that's for sure." He wiped his lips and asked, "So what's up?" "I need your advice.." Said Robin.  
  
"So you want to confess your feelings to Starfire, hunh?" said Beast Boy. Robin nodded. "Well, look, I confessed my feelings to Raven in a video tape. You should try that. Here, watch what I recorded. I got this back from Raven." Beast Boy popped in the tape and they watched the tape.  
  
"So..did you get any ideas?" asked Beast Boy after they watched the tape. Robin was tearing up. " ..*sniff*... yes.." He said, still tearing up. Robin left the room and got the camera. He went into his own room. But, he forgot to close the door. He also forgot something else..  
  
"Hello. Star? I just wanted to show you this. It has some explanations about why I've been so weird. Look, I'm 15! I have raging hormones and I don't really know why I can't handle llll-lllll...love... Yes, love. I love you Starfire. You're such a caring person. You can be a little naïve about Earth's customs, but that's so cute. You sing very well, too. I'm glad that you care about me too."  
  
Robin went to the camera and saw that the lid was still on the lens. "Damn IT!" he yelled. He went to record it again, but Starfire went inside and said, "That won't be necessary." 


	5. Hardships

Chapter5 -Hardships  
  
Disclaimer: I'm kind of at a writer's block stage, so I'll try my best. Sorry.  
  
Robin was in his room with Starfire. He was extremely red. "I-I-I-I-I'm-I'm- I'm-I'm-I'm...so.....so lame." He said. He fell on his face on his bed. "I can't believe everything I just said. That is THE last time I take Beast Boy's advice. Ohhhh.." He moaned. "Robin," said Starfire, rubbing his back, "You're not lame. You're a very kind, generous, and handsome person! I'm the lame one..." she said, getting all red.  
  
"So, you heard everything I said?" asked Robin. "Yes. I'm so glad you feel that way. It explains a lot." Said Starfire. "I just wanted to tell you, but I could barely even tell myself. I never knew that love could have its hardships." Starfire and Robin got closer...and closer...  
  
But just then, they heard a crash outside the door. "Get off me!" said Beast Boy. Cyborg and him were outside the door looking in. Cyborg was on top of Beast Boy. "Must you ruin everything.." Said Raven. She was using the camera to tape Robin and Starfire. By now, Robin and Starfire were both blushing madly. "GET OOOUUUUTT!!!!!!" yelled Starfire. Everyone else left the room.  
  
Robin and Starfire were staring at each other. They just kept staring. But out of nowhere, they started laughing hysterically. They obviously thought that was funny. They just kept rolling on the bed laughing until they rolled into each other. They stopped laughing, and Robin kissed her. This whole time, Raven was mentally controlling the camera and taped the whole thing.  
  
"Starfire?" "Yes Robin?" "You are the Star of my eyes and the Fire of my heart." Then they kissed again and fell asleep.  
  
* * *  
  
Disclaimer: I know, I know, it was a short chapter, but please review. 


End file.
